


As Sweet As Apple Pie

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [37]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: July 27th, 1933. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:BlissVernon's lover is a chaotic sort, but he loves him dearly.





	As Sweet As Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting the very first proper Timver fic in this series!

~July 27th, 1933~

* * *

The sun was shining gently that afternoon, and the breeze brushed across the grass framing the small block of houses. Walking down the road was Vernon Kersey, who carried with him a small brown paper bag of groceries. He walked with a calm pace, as he was not pressed on time that day unlike certain ones where he would be running down these streets like he was on fire.  
  
Glancing down again at the grocery list provided by Timmy, he scanned to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything this time. To his embarrassment he had on multiple occasions had to run back to the store to fetch the forgotten item, not being even able to get far into the house before being turned back around. Timmy would always tease him about it once he got home with that signature smirk of his. It was all in fun for Tim, but Vernon was still determined to not make a fool of himself again.  
  
Soda? Check.  
Cookies? Check.  
Apples? Check.  
  
Everything was thankfully accounted for. Although he was very curious about why he had to run out and fetch them in the first place, since Timmy never said. Vernon shrugged, and stuffed the list into his pants pocket, just as he made it around the corner to where he lived, and found one of his neighbors still yelling.  
  
Old hag Smith was into hour seven, standing by her beloved apple tree and shouting bitter words towards the unfortunate officer who'd responded to her 'emergency situation'. Apparently someone or something had stolen a whole branch of apples from her tree during the night and nobody had heard a single sound of it nor seen anything of it. Vernon just kept walking past the spectacle without much care though he shot the poor officer a look of sympathy. She had been yelling about her stolen apples to anyone that would listen, since early in the morning.  
  
Vernon finally turned up at his home, and he stepped onto the front porch. That was when he heard a strange clatter coming from inside the house and a string of colorful curses soon following after. It sounded like his lover was up to something again.  
  
When he finally opened the front door he felt a strange scent wafting from the kitchen area, it smelled like...something burnt?  
  
"Tim?"  
  
Vernon called as he closed the door behind him and strolled in the kitchen to find...a war zone.  
  
The kitchen counter was covered in flour and egg shells. The kitchen sink was stuffed full with apple skins. And he thought he spotted some batter splatter on the floor too. Vernon let his brown eyes wander towards the oven to find his Timmy Collier crouching down in front of it.  
  
"Heya Vern, back already?"  
  
Timmy asked this with a tired grin on his face, as he reached into the oven to pull out what looked like melted cheese or some creatures pulled out of hell. Whatever it was had poured out from the cracks in the pie form and now caked the bottom of the oven. If Vern squinted hard enough he could spot what almost looked like burnt apple pieces shoved into the mess.  
  
"Yes...what is that?" Vernon inquired with a raised brow as he sat aside the groceries he had been carrying.  
  
"An attempt at an apple pie." Tim grumbled as he tugged out the mess. The failure was discarded into the trash without much care and then that left the two men to stare at each other.  
  
"Why were you baking an apple pie?" Vernon asked, "Attempting to." He corrected.

The shorter man ran a band aid covered hand across his face before answering, Vern furrowed his brow at the sight of his lover's hands both of which were covered in band aids.  
  
"Well, it is a very special day today so I thought, why not make your favorite apple pie?" A special day? It seemed like just another day. Vernon gave a quizzical look that Timmy couldn't help but snicker at, as he gestured his head towards the calendar hanging on their wall. Vernon gave it a confused look before his eyes caught the date circled in with a pencil.  
  
Oh...he had completely forgotten that his own birthday was today. Was he getting old and senile already? Vernon was only twenty years old today! Timmy couldn't help but laugh out loud as a expression of sheepish understanding dawned on his lover's face.  
  
"So that's why you sent me away? And the apple pie?"

Tim nodded in confirmation, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I remembered how much you loved your mother's apple pie, so I decided to make one for you."

Vernon laughed lightly at the mention of his mother's apple pie. It had been his favorite yes, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Timmy remembered his love for said snack.   
  
"Haven't eaten it since our first date." Tim may have stolen said pie from his parents house but that had not dulled it's taste. He remembered fondly how Tim's face had lit up when he'd tasted it for the first time. Never had the chance to have it again after the incident. "Then I can go out on a limb and say I've caught the culprit in the case of Old hag Smith's stolen apples?" Vernon had a knowing smirk on his face, which broadened when his lover only sent him an incriminating smirk in return. Oh, how he loved the man's chaotic spirit sometimes. His life would be very dull without Timmy.   
  
"That old bat has a whole tree, no need to screech like a maniac over just a branch full being missing." He knew Tim could've just gone out and bought the amount he needed but he knew his lover. He knew the man wouldn't pass up an opportunity to cause chaos. Specifically to that old hag. There was nothing good about her. Even her husband avoided her much as possible.  
  
"In any case, I don't think we'll be eating that apple pie today, so how about we snack on the cookies and apples that I bought?"  
It was obvious from previous instances, neither of them really felt like cleaning the kitchen at that very moment. So the proposal of sitting down on the couch and snacking sounded much better. Besides, Vernon wanted to check on how Timmy's hands were doing after having cut them so many times. No doubt from skinning the apples.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and Vern?" Timmy reached up and pressed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. It was a warm and tender kiss that Vernon happily returned, before they parted, both smiling at each other. "Happy birthday."


End file.
